Protégée
by LuciousLadyLucius
Summary: Title: Protégée A prositute stumbles upon the Devil's Nest bar when she is caught in the rain. What does Greed think of her as an addition to fuel his avarice. Could this be the beginning of a strange a dark relationship better than it sounds believe me l


Title: **Protégée  
**

Rating(see Age Guidelines for info): **M  
**

Warnings: **Much sexual connetations, prostitution, Language, ** **alcahol abuse, drug abuse**

Beta Reader(optional):** Don't have one sob sob  
**

Disclaimers: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist cries ;; I own none of the characters exept for Naomi who is my OC  
**

Brief Summarry: **A prositute stumbles upon the Devil's Nest bar when she is caught in the rain. What does Greed think of her as an addition to fuel his avarice. Could this be the beginning of a strange a dark relationship (better than it sounds believe me lol)  
**

Pairings(optional):**Possible GreedXOC...but not sure yet**

****

**Protégée **

The rain splattered across the pavement, the rain was not heavy exactly, but irritating for pedestrians on the street. It was the type of light rain mixed with harsh winds that stings you as you walk through it. Not enough to drench you but enough to dampen your hair and smart your cheeks…enough to get in your eyes and stop you from seeing where you are going. Rain makes business very hard if you work the streets for a profession.

A woman ran across the road, her shoes could only just be heard clacking against the tarmac floor. She needed shelter from this ghastly weather. It was driving her mad. Business was never any good in the rain anyway. No men would roll down their windows to talk to a cheap whore in weather like this. Besides, it did nothing for her look, to have eye black dripping down her cheeks. She suddenly slipped over on a particularly slippery paving stone letting out a 'yelp' of surprise as she landed on her back. Her hand bag tipped and emptied some of her belongings on the floor.

"Shit" she moaned as leaned forward to gather her things back together, her bare legs cold, wet, and, most probably, a bit grubby now, against the ground. She pushed her self into a standing position and staggered slightly while she got her bearings. Her ankle hurt a bit, but a few aches and pains were all part of the business. She walked slowly forward, holding her bag closed tightly under her arm.

She needed a drink, if she could find a bar or something, to get out of the rain. Not all bars let women like herself in, but some of the more, how should one say, seedy bars could supply a bit of business as well as liquor.

As she wandered up the street looking for a bar that was open she found one that she had not seen before. It was dingy and pretty inconspicuous; the door way was placed down a few steps with a rusty sign hanging over it 'The Devil's Nest.' She shook her head, oh well; business is business she muttered before staggering ungainly down the steps.

She pushed open the door and stumbled into the bar. It was as dingy inside as it was outside. The room was dusty, the air was muggy and the furniture was tatty. There was a dense smell of old tobacco and cheap perfume in the room. A few people sat at the bar and on the couches. A strange assortment of people really…they looked up at her confusedly but no one said a thing.

She frowned and walked hesitantly up to a bar, and stood next to a seated man in a red suit who was talking to a large figure hidden under a trench coat and hat. His face was barely visible, except for his eyes behind wire rimmed glasses

"You open?" she said putting on a confident voice

"We're closed" the large man in the coat said in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh I get a drink anyway. It sure is wet out"

The man moved hesitantly behind the bar.

"Tucker!" A woman's voice sounded. The man jumped slightly and looked behind him. A woman with cropped blonde hair glared at him from a door way to another room "Greed said not to let anyone in"

"B-But…" Tucker stuttered before walking towards the woman and whispering to something to her. She listened but shook her head

"Greed has plenty of women upstairs right now, as greedy as he is, I'm sure he's fine without her…go check on your experiments…they're hungry" the woman ordered. Tucker bowed slightly before rushing out the room almost animalistically

The blonde woman walked towards the prostitute

"Can I help you?" she asked

"I just want a drink and I'll go"

"Fine" the woman nodded to the man in the red suit "**_He's _**on bar duty today"

The man scowled at the blonde before lazily getting up and walking behind the bar

"Whats your pleasure?" he said smirking

"Just a vodka, thanks" she answered sitting on a stool and placing her bag on the bar

"Ice?"

"No"

"What's your name?" he asked dully

"Naomi" she sniffed as he passed her the drink

He leaned in

"How much do you charge per hour?" he said seductively raising a thin eyebrow

"Kimblee" the blonde woman snapped from across the room "You know the rules"

"Pipe down Martel" Kimblee muttered "So…what do you charge?"

"Hey sorry creep but when I'm finished my drink I'm blowing this juke joint" she smirked "Besides "You know the rules"" Naomi winked

Kimblee scowled

"Very funny"

"What are the rules anyway?" Naomi said sipping drink

"The boss gets first pick of the chicks that turn up here…whoever he doesn't want, we get to choose from" Kimblee explained sitting next to her at the bar

"Do a lot of 'chicks' come here?" Naomi asked casually

"Occasionally" he shrugged.

Naomi nodded; she took out her mirror from her bag and scowled at her reflection.

"Bloody rain…my mascara's all over my face" she moaned as she began to wipe the black stains from her face with her fingers.

There was a sound of footsteps on a stair case in a nearby room, then the sound of a woman's high pitched giggling.

A man entered the room; he was tall a muscular, his skin pale, and his hair dark. He had a strange sort of leather waist coat lined with white fur. He had tight black leather trousers over black shoes. Two women were on his arm; one a blonde bombshell in a short red dress, the other a brunette in black. Both were obviously hookers…although slightly more expensive looking that Naomi.

The tall man scanned the room slightly, his violet eyes falling on Naomi, he frowned, he pushed the two women on his arm to the side slightly, telling them to sit down, which they obediently did.

He walked towards the bar

"I told you not to let anyone in Kimblee" the man said

Kimblee scowled

"She let her self in, she wanted a drink, she'll go in a sec" Kimblee explained sipping his own drink. The tall man looked down at Naomi

"Your name hun?"

"Naomi" she answered "You're Greed no doubt"

Greed nodded "Hooker?"

"Is it obvious?" she said sardonically "Can I smoke?"

"May I join you?" he asked. Naomi was slightly taken back by that comment; she had not expected it at all

"It's your bar, do what you like" Naomi frowned taking out a cigarette for herself. Greed helped himself from one from the bar. His eyes however never left her face.

Naomi lit her cigarette and placed it to her lips

"See something you like?" she said balancing the small stick on her bottom lip as she spoke

Greed smirked

"How's business?"

"The same as ever for a cheap hooker in high rising area" she shrugged. Greed laughed slightly "This weather don't help much"

"Need a place to stay?" he smirked again

Naomi raised an eyebrow

"Excuse me?"

"I collect things babe…stick around for a while" he winked before getting up from the bar stool and walking back to the women on the couch.


End file.
